


Blow by Blow

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Series: Not an Addict [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A head injury makes Alaric somewhat loquacious and Damon is happy to oblige. Smut ensues. Part 1/3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow by Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through S2.

Alaric slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the dim light of the Salvatore's living room. He hissed as even that was too much fand covered his eyes with his arm, lying still for a moment as he tried to catch his bearings. He could remember fighting against some vampire, something hitting him on the back of his head, and then... nothing.

He suddenly became aware of a slightly metallic taste in his mouth and he sat up abruptly.

"Blood." He turned to Damon, who was sitting across from him with a drink in his hand, watching him through hooded eyes. "I taste blood. You didn't--I'm not--oh, fuck, Damon, what have you done?"

"Oh, don't worry," Damon said dismissively. "You get used to it after the first few kills. I picked up a couple of sorority girls. They're down in the dungeon waiting for you."

Alaric sputtered.

"What?!" He jerked forward and then stopped short as dizziness overcame him and his hand rose to his head as he gave Damon a baleful glare. "No way, Damon! I'm not killin' anyone. Jesus! What is _wrong_ with you?"

Damon laughed. "Oh, relax, Rick. Jesus. I'm just fucking with you. God, you're touchy when you regain consciousness."

Alaric's shoulders sagged in relief.

"So I'm not... what about..." He raised his hand to his mouth, wincing as he probed the cut on his lip a little too hard. Oh. That explained the blood.

He scowled at Damon.

"You're such a fuckin' asshole."

"Well, _yeah_ ," said Damon. He sipped his drink. "You say that like it's news."

"It isn't."

Pushing himself to his feet, Alaric wandered over to the bar, steadying himself on all the furniture in his path, and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He stared at it for a moment and then tossed back the whole thing before pouring himself another. He headed back to the couch and sat down, cradling his drink in one hand as he reached up to probe the back of his head with a grimace. He reckoned he shouldn't drink if he had a concussion, but he was finding he cared less and less about such things as time went on, with or without John Gilbert's ring.

"Did we at least win this time?"

Damon nodded, watching Alaric as if he were trying to be cautious about this.

"Yeah," he said finally. "And, uh," he turned his attention back to his glass, "I'm glad you're not dead."

Alaric frowned at Damon. "Uh, thanks," he said. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

Damon snorted, clearly finding his footing again. "Of course. I'm the only one who wasn't too self-absorbed to worry about your sorry ass." He sipped his whiskey and set the glass down. "Wow, that's one hell of an indictment on the sad state of things at the moment."

Alaric shrugged. "Yeah, well. They're a bunch of teenagers, Damon, even that kid you're in love with. Wha'd'you expect?"

He made a face at the bitter tone in his voice and then knocked back the rest of the bourbon and put the glass down on the end table.

"I should get home. I probably have a shitton of papers to grade. Klaus wasn't so obliging to take over that aspect of my life."

He got to his feet and almost fell right back on his ass again. He pressed his fingers to his spinning head as he swayed in place, struggling to remain on his feet.

 _Fuck_.

"Uh, yeah, I'm gonna say you're not going anywhere," said Damon. He got up and walked over to Alaric, resting one hand on his back.

"I just saved your ass from the biggest scariest vampires of all time. You could at least stick around and show a little fucking gratitude. Unless you'd rather join Elena and Stefan and their celebratory cock-sucking. Now sit."

 _Cock-sucking sounds real good right about now,_ Alaric thought, grabbing Damon's arm as he steadied himself, sitting down heavily on the couch.

"The way I remember it, _Bonnie_ saved my ass while you stood around looking cranky." He looked up at Damon, who was staring at him. "What? It's true."

"Of course it's true," said Damon. "Who wouldn't want me to give them a blowjob? I've got a talent."

Alaric's eyes widened. "Wait, what're you talkin' about?" He thought about it for a moment and then he blanched. "Fuck... I said that out loud, didn't I?" He groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Lost your inner monologue with that blow to the head?" said Damon, smirking. "Heh. I said 'blow to the head'."

Alaric splayed the fingers in front of his eyes and peeked through.

"What are you, twelve?"

"Not for the past hundred and fifty years," said Damon. His grin faded and he moistened his lips. "Seriously, you in the mood to get laid? Because I've got a little steam to, uh, blow off myself."

"Ha ha," Alaric said dryly. "You said 'blow'." He lowered his hand and gave Damon a searching look. "Dude, are you serious? Because I might have a head injury right now, but I do remember that we're, like, you know, _guys_."

"Oh, please," said Damon. "You really think I spent the last hundred years _only_ having sex with chicks? I go through phases, mix it up a little bit. And you're hot. Besides, you're one of those academic types, and I know what goes on on college campuses." He winked.

Alaric rolled his eyes and snorted. He cocked his head at Damon, examining him for a long moment, and then reached up and grabbed Damon's hand, yanking him down onto the couch.

"You'd better be good at this," he said as he started to undo his fly. "I'm already starting to regret it."

"Best you'll ever have," Damon said confidently, and he shoved Alaric's hand out of the way, reaching in to pull his erection free. With one more cocky grin, he lowered himself down, then laved the head of Alaric's prick with his tongue.

"Jesus!"

Alaric's eyes rolled back in his head and he fisted his hand in Damon's hair as he thrust into Damon's mouth.

"Fuck, this is even better than I'd always imagined." He froze and groaned. "Oh, no. Did I just say that aloud again?"

Damon just grinned around Alaric's cock, sliding it to the back of his throat and mumbled something that sounded like "Yeah." Then he started sucking, _hard_ , as he slid his lips back up the shaft.

Alaric grunted, twisting his fingers in Damon's hair. Maybe it was the head injury, or maybe it was the sheer _brilliance_ of Damon's mouth, but whatever it was made him so dizzy, he thought he'd faint.

"Fuck," he breathed. "Dude, don't stop."

"Mmm mmm," Damon moaned, his throat vibrating around Alaric's cock as he started moving his head with vampire-speed. He dug his fingers into Alaric's hip with one hand, the other hand grabbing Alaric's balls and _squeezing_.

"Oh, _God_." Alaric let out a low keening noise as he started to shoot, holding Damon's head in a white-knuckled grip. When he was spent, he fell back against the sofa, panting hard.

Damon sputtered a little as he finished swallowing, then pulled off.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed. He crawled up onto Alaric's lap, straddling him, one hand taking Alaric's chin and tilting his head to face Damon, the other opening his leather pants. "I hope you don't think this is over yet."

"You've taken away my ability to think," Alaric said, reaching over to help Damon with his pants. "Or replaced it with the ability to think out loud. That some sort of vampire thing?"

"No," said Damon, and for a rare moment, his grin was genuine. "But this is." He took Alaric's hand in his and guided it to his hard cock, his head falling back. "Fuck, I've been dying to do that."

"Yeah." Alaric moistened his lips as he started to stroke Damon's prick, focusing his gaze and attention on that part of the other man, looking anywhere but at Damon's face. As it was, he was finding it hard enough admitting to wanting Damon _right now_ , let alone to things he hadn't even let himself _dream_ about before.

"Fuck, yes," Damon said, bracing one hand on Alaric's shoulder as he started bucking into Alaric's fist. "God, Rick... _fuck_."

Finally unable to resist, Alaric raised his eyes to Damon's face and his breath caught in his throat. As he squeezed Damon's cock, he leaned in and pulled Damon's head closer, sealing his mouth over Damon's with a breathy moan.

He hesitated-- _What the fuck am I doing?_ \--and then his tongue breached Damon's lips, deepening the kiss.

Damon made a low, unexpected sound, pulling himself up against Alaric almost desperately, and going deadly still for a moment. Then, with a violent shudder, he started to come, dousing Alaric's hand and stomach as he broke the kiss, his lips still resting against Alaric's, fangs extended, pressing into the vulnerable skin without piercing it.

Alaric froze, only his hand moving like an automaton, slowing as Damon's trembling stilled. His dull headache had receded to the background, leaving only _Damon_ , pressed hard and hot against Alaric, his mouth puffing unused air against Alaric's lips. After a moment of indecision, he pressed up his bottom lip against Damon's fangs in invitation.

Damon paused for a moment, as if waiting for permission, then moved swiftly, slicing Alaric's lip open and drawing his tongue across the wound before his fangs punctured the skin right next to the cut Alaric already had. Alaric winced, but then pleasure surged through him as Damon sucked Alaric's lip into his mouth, a low moan rumbling in his chest. Alaric gasped and wrapped his arms around Damon, holding him close as Damon drank from him.

Damon writhed on Alaric's lap, as if he found feeding to be just as stimulating as sex, fingers snaking through Alaric's hair and up beneath his shirt. Finally, just at the point when Alaric thought Damon was trying to climb _into_ him, the vampire pulled off, staring down at Alaric with glassy eyes, his tongue tracing a path over his lips.

Alaric panted hard as he stared at Damon's mouth, and then he reached up to brush the few remaining drops of his blood off Damon's lips with his thumb.

"Wow," he breathed

Damon looked like he was warring with himself for a moment, some unspoken battle raging just beneath the surface, and then he smirked, his customary expression returning.

"You taste good," he said.

 _So do you_ , Alaric thought as he ran his tongue over his lips. He held on to Damon for a moment longer, memorizing what the other man felt like in his arms and then he loosened his grip, leaning back against the couch again as he gave Damon a considering look.

"So, uh, maybe you should give me a little blood," he said, his voice trembling a little despite his attempt to sound casual. "Otherwise I think we might be makin' a trip to the hospital before the night is through." He paused and then added, "And I'm not just thinkin' out loud here. I, uh, wanna try it."

Damon licked his lips again, this time thoughtfully, and Alaric could feel the vampire sizing him up. Then, suddenly, he brought his wrist to his mouth, breaking the skin with a sickening crunch.

"You're gonna love this," he said, and then his bloody wrist was pressed against Alaric's lips.

Alaric hesitated and then opened his mouth, grimacing as the bitter fluid hit his tongue. He was about to pull away, but then everything _shifted_ and he _couldn't_. The flavor of Damon's blood was like nothing he'd ever tasted in his life. He pulled Damon's wrist to his mouth with a wanton moan and drank his blood with voracious swallows.

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Damon growled, looking down at him, half in calculation, half in renewed lust.

Alaric released Damon's wrist, sliding his tongue over his lips, now healed, his eyes on Damon. He had a feeling like he'd just opened a door better left closed, and now he had no choice.

He had to go inside.


End file.
